The Light Illuminates Us
by CrimsonAlchemist2
Summary: Tira is a determined and strong-willed girl, one day she is taken captive by Ciel Phantomhive, as he expects she may be the killer of his parents... When he discover's she is not Ciel form's a plan... A plan in which involves, a Demon Butler, A half-Demon girl and blossoming love... All for his entertainment. SebastianXOC R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yay! My first Kuroshitsuji Fanfic! :D I just finished the whole series (Both season 1 & 2) And I am absolutely in love with the couple CielXSebastian! ^^ But like always, I want to try something new and bring in a new character, I'm not sure if she should be coupled with Ciel or Sebastian, review and tell me please! Okay, enough rambling and on to chapter 1~ (: **

"**The Light Illuminates us"**

"Dang it! How could you let her get away!?" Yelled the tall and well-toned man at his confused and dumfounded Servant. "I- I don't know! She was in the cell than all of a sudden she was gone!" Answered the Servant hastily, he greatly feared making his Master mad, most of the time the results went bad for the small Servant.

The tall man growled and turned around to face his Servant "You've failed, and you know the consequences for that" The small Servant cringed and nodded, "A whipping, My Lord…" he replied. The Master smirked "No, I no longer find you any use to me, and I assume you know what that means." The small man felt fresh tears stream down his cheeks as the tall man in front of him brought out his gun and shot him through his head, his whole life flashed before his eyes before he was no more.

The tall man let his smirk fade and put his gun back in his pocket. "Just because you have escaped my clutches does not mean you're free" said the Man to himself "You are still mine… Tira"

**Tira's POV**

The loud sound of my panting breath was the only sound in the large forest as I ran for my life, literally. My legs felt weak and wobbly and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I had no idea how long I had been running for, I didn't plan to stop anytime soon, I had to get away from that _place._ I don't know how long I ran after that, but the scene around me quickly turned from a bright, plush, green forest to a large clearing with many elegant flowers and shrubs and a very large Mansion.

I stopped running and stared at the large Mansion in awe. Before I could do anything but stare my whole vision went red and a piercing pain hit my head. I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. I laid there for what felt like days, on the edge of unconsciousness. The pain in my head wouldn't go away and I found myself screaming in agony again, this time much louder. Before I could cry out any longer I felt a pair of arm's pick me up, wedding style. I tried to open my eyes to see who was picking me up but when I tried another sharp pain hit my head which caused me to let out another high-pitched scream. Whoever was carrying me put there hand on my cheek and whispered something in my ear that I couldn't understand. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**2 days later**

_They're chasing me._

_They've trapped me in a small corner, like mouse and cat…_

_They're torturing me.._

_This isn't how I want to die…_

_Someone, please save me…_

_It hurt's!_

_Stop!_

_HELP!_

_SOMEONE PLEASE, HELP ME!_

I let out a small scream and jolted forward. _Dang, that stupid dream again _I thought to myself while getting up from the large and comfortable bed. Wait a second, _bed_? I gasped and looked around at the room I was in, there was one large bed with white covers and white sheets and two small end tables on both sides, a large wardrobe, and a door on the other side of the room. _Where was I? _ I tried remembering what happened before this but all I remembered was a sharp pain in my head, I winced at the thought of that agonizing pain…

I sighed, _There's no use just standing here doing nothing, might as well be on my way…_ I thought as I walked to the door, I was about to open the door when it quickly flew open to reveal a tall man dressed in a black Tailcoat and raven black hair. I looked up at him and scowled, "Where am I, and who are you?" I asked as he looked down at me, a cocky grin on his face that irritated me.

"You are at the Phantomhive estate; I am Sebastian Michaelis, merely the butler of the Earl Phantomhive" said the Black-clad Butler. I nodded. "Why am I here?" I asked. The Butler smiled that annoying smile again that made my lip twitch in annoyance "I'm afraid I have not been ordered to tell you that, I am supposed to dress you and bring you to the presence of my Master."

"What?" I asked as I looked down at what I was wearing, a white nightgown, definitely _not _what I was wearing before I woke up here, I growled and looked back up at the Butler "What is the meaning of this!? Where are my other clothes!? Fetch me those and I'll change into them, _on my own_" The Butler just kept a straight face and replied, "I apologize, My Lady but your old clothes were torn and dirty, so I threw them out, would you permit me to dress you in a more appropriate fashion presentable for my Master?" I growled again "Fine." The sooner I could get out of there, the better. The Butler nodded and walked into the room, opened the wardrobe and pulled out a couple of very pretty and elegant dresses that in any other situation I would _never _wear. The Black-haired Butler motioned me to come to where he was, I reluctantly obeyed. "You may pick any one that you would prefer to wear" he said as I took a look at the dresses. The first one was a bright red –almost orange- with Ruby's from the breast to the waist, definitely not me. The second one was yellow with elegant sleeves and collar, I wasn't quite sure about that one. The last one was very simple, plain black, no fancy designs and just… plain. I chose the black one.

I told Sebastian my choice and he nodded. "I good choice, if I were a fair lady such as yourself I would've chose that as well" I rolled my eyes "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

**30 minutes later**

"You may look at yourself now" Said the dark Butler, I stepped in front of the mirror and almost gasped, I looked fairly _good_, the dress I chose didn't look to bad on me and he had placed an elegant headpiece upon my head, made out of pure white flowers, a light touch to the dark outfit. My black hair was brushed and looked sleek and soft, and my red eyes shone like ruby's, I had also been given a pair of black heel's which fortunately made me look much taller than I really was .

"Thank you" I said emotionlessly to the Butler who was now standing by the door, waiting to take me to his "Master."

I walked to the door and followed him as he walked through several long hallways, we soon came to a normal door in which he held open for me, I walked inside to see a very plain room with only a chess table in the middle, 2 chairs, and some deer heads upon the wall. Sitting in one of the chair's by the chess table was a boy who looked about 13 with Bluish colored hair and an eyepatch on one of his yes, the other was a bright blue. He held the air of a boy with great responsibility's upon his shoulders.

He turned his head to where Sebastian and I were standing "Sebastian, prepare us some tea" He said, Sebastian bowed and said, "Yes, My Lord" before leaving the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. The boy looked over at me "Sit" he said while gesturing to the chair on the other side of the chess table. I did as he told me, trying not to wobble in my heels. Once I was sitting and we were facing each other I asked him, "So, why am I here?"

"Right to the point, eh?" Said the Earl "It's quite simple, Sebastian and I heard your screams from outside, I ordered him to see what was going on, he brought you back here and I permitted that you could stay here until you are fully recovered."

I tilted my head "Recovered? I'm fine!" I yelled and hit my hand on the chess table in front of us "Why couldn't you just leave me!? I'd be fine! And I wouldn't have wasted two days when I could've been getting far away from that place!"

The Master's face stayed calm and emotionless "When Sebastian dressed you into your nightgown he reported there were several scars, burns and bruises on your body, let me ask you, where are you from? What are those injuries from? Where are you running from?"

I scowled at him but I felt my insides crumble, finally I could tell someone about this heavy burden I had been carrying ever since that one day… But I couldn't let a boy like him break me like that, I had worked so hard to build up the will power to not tell anyone about my tortuous life. So I lied. "I am from the United States, I grew up with my Uncle who abused me. I am running away from there, simple as that."

The Earl sat there for a minute, no emotion crossing his steel face "What is your name?" he asked. "Tira" I didn't lie about that. He was silent once more. "How old are you?" He asked again. "Um, 14" I answered with the truth. The room once again plunged into silence, this time I broke it "May I ask those same questions to you?" I asked. The boy looked up at me and I saw the faint hint of a smile dance upon his lips. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I am 15 years of age and the head of the Phantomhive estate."

I nodded. "Oh… May I ask that I leave now?" I asked. Ciel looked in my eyes. "You are not permitted to leave until your injuries are healed and you have told either Sebastian or I the truth about your life."

I growled at his answer and once more smacked my hand against the table. "This is absurd! You have no right to order me around! I'm leaving at once!" I stood up and started to walk to the door, I was almost there when I lost my balance on my heels and fell to the ground, I cried out in frustration right as Sebastian walked through the door, tea tray ready. He smiled that cocky grin that annoyed me so much and held our his hand as I heard Ciel say, "Sebastian, forget the tea, bring her to her room, get her something to eat and make sure she can't leave."

"Yes, My Lord."

**AN: Wow! That was a long first chapter! :P THERE WILL BE MORE! Hopefully by tomorrow! :3 I'm realllyyy exited about this Fanfic!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD NO FLAMES, AND PREFERABLY NO REVIEWS TELLING ME ABOUT MY ERRORS, THAT'S MY SISTER'S JOB XD **

**HEY**

**YOU**

**RIGHT**

**THERE**

**YOU**

**NEED**

**TO**

**CLICK THIS BUTTON**

**WRITE, GOOD JOB OR WHATEVER;D (NOT THE WHATAVER PART)**

**SEE, ISN'T THAT EASY!? **

**YOU SHOULD DO THAT MORE OFTEN, IT MAKES PEOPLE HAPPY (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hmm, Not much to say except I hope everyone enjoys! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the character's in it! Sorry I didn't put the disclaimer in the last chapter! :P Let's just pretend, I did, eh? XD)**

**Ciel's POV **

"Sebastian, did you get her to tell you anything?" I asked as my dark Butler walked into the room.

"I'm afraid not, she's very stubborn on not telling me anything" Sebastian answered while pouring me a cup of tea. I sighed and leaned back in my large chair. "I figured she'd break my now, considering she's been stuck in that room for two weeks" I murmured to myself.

"My Lord, would you like me to try once more? I have one more plan that may work" Said Sebastian while handing me the hot cup of tea. I nodded. "Yes, if your plan does not work I don't know what will…" Sebastian left but not before flashing me a small playful smile, what was up with him? I stood up and looked out the window to the garden, if she was the one who killed my parent's…. Then I'd have my revenge soon. The very thought of it sent delightful shiver's down my spine.

**Tira's POV **

"DANG IT, DANG IT, DANG IT!" I yelled as I dramatically hit my head against the wall, I had been stuck in that room for two weeks, two weeks that I could've been running from that _place_. Instead here I am, stuck inside of a huge mansion with a crazy kid and his Butler who's been trying to get me to tell him about my life, like I'm going to tell him!

Everything was falling apart, I felt warm tears rush down my cheeks as I fell to the ground and started sobbing. After a couple of minutes I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I instinctively cringed away from the human contact and turned to see who it was. It was that darn Butler again, Sebastian was his name. I scowled at him and looked away, he was probably there to try and get the truth out of me. I heard him sit down by me, his hand still on my shoulder, we sat there for a few minutes in absolute silence until he said, "You have new bruises on your forehead, might I ask what happened?" I sighed, no harm telling him about that. "I was banging my head against the wall." I expected him to just smile like he always does but instead he delicately placed his hand on my cheek and moved so he was sitting in front of me. He took a closer look at my forehead and sighed. "I ask you refrain from hurting yourself anymore, it mars the beauty of your face…"

I gasped and looked at the tall man, into his blood red eyes, just like mine… He smiled at me and moved his hand to my jaw, delicately tracing a path from there to my eye. I felt my cheeks heat up and I mentally scolded myself for showing such weakness. I hastily scooted away from him and let my glare replace itself on my face. I looked down at the floor and went deep into thought, he was probably just trying to see if he flatters me I might tell him something. "Um" I said "I'm wondering, why is your Master so eager to know about my life?"

The black-clad Butler looked me in the eyes. "My Master believes you may be the murderer of his parent's" said Sebastian. I gasped. "What!? I did no such thing! I had never left my cell before two weeks ago! I stayed there with my master who constantly experimented on me and-"I quickly stopped myself and placed my hand over my mouth, I just told him pretty much most of my life…

I looked at Sebastian who had a slight smile upon his face. "Continue" he urged. I shook my head. He sighed, "You know, telling me is the only way you may survive, my Master is not a patient boy, and I would hate for such a beautiful creature as yourself to die…."

"Creature? How rude," I said "I am a human like you!" He grinned "Ah, but that's where your wrong" his eyes turned a pinkish color "Me and you, have much in common, considering what we are." I gasped and stood up, "What do you mean!? I am a human! W-what are you!?" he stood up as well and walked towards me, I walked further backwards until my back hit the cold wall. He continued walking towards me until our noses were almost touching and I could feel his hot breath on my face. I felt my face my heat up once again, I tried to go around him but the Butler put his arm's on either side of me so I was stuck.

"What do you want with me!?" I screamed in his face "Why are you doing this!?" His face stayed calm and emotionless as I pushed against him, attempting to push him out of the way. He just smirked at me and whispered in my ear, "I know what you are, you can tell me."

I shivered as he brushed his lips against my cheeks and got closer to brushing them upon mine. "Please, stop" I whispered. Sebastian smirked at me "Tell me everything, then I might."

"I will, just please, give me some space…." I was much to flustered at the moment. I swear I saw a little bit of irritation on his face as he backed away, I stayed where I was as I started talking, "When I was little I was pretty much normal, I lived with my Mother and Father and was a normal girl, until one day I came home to see my parent's dead on the floor, there were these people in black uniform's, they took me and locked me in a small and dirty cell, everyday a man came and visited me, he never told me his name, but he had bright red eyes that I feared for a very long time, years later I still had no idea why they had taken me, but that man still visited me everyday… one day he was acting really strange, unlike how he was usually very nice and calm, he seemed vey angry. He went up to me, and… bit me. It was very odd."

"It felt like I was dying but when I woke up I felt much better, the man was there when I awoke. He told me that I was his slave and I would serve him for the rest of my life, I got scared after that, I refused to obey any of his orders, after that he didn't visit me for a whole year but every day I would suddenly just feel… Horrible, it was like I was sick for a whole year. That's when my eyes turned red and I found myself much stronger than before. After that the man started coming back, each time he did though he would bring other people that would beat me and attack me until I felt like I was going to die…"

I gasped for air, and continued talking "After dealing with that I managed to escape… And so here I am…" Fresh tears were now streaming down my cheeks, god how pitiful and weak I was… I just confessed my whole life to almost a complete stranger…

"You have had a harsh life, I apologize the trouble I have caused you, although I can not speak for my Master I'm sure he is sorry as well" Sebastian said while bowing "If you may excuse me, I have other thing's to tend to" and with that he was gone.

That's when I broke, I started sobbing, I flopped down on the bed and continued crying, why couldn't I just die? There was no reason for me to live….

**The Next Day**

I woke to the bright sun shining on my eyes. I groaned and sat up, Sebastian was standing by my bed, an empty look on his face. "My Master wishes to see you" he said simply while walking towards the door. I quickly got up and followed him through the hallways while attempting to brush my hair with my fingers. We eventually made it to the room where I had last talked to the Earl. Sebastian once more opened the door as I walked in. Ciel was not sitting by the chess table but standing in font of the window, An Emotionless look on his face, just like Sebastian. The dark Butler closed the door behind us as Ciel walked over to where I was standing, he stood in front of me, not as close as Sebastian was but close enough to tell he was fairly taller than me, not much of a surprise since I was pretty short.

"So, you are a demon?" Said Ciel glaring down at me. I tilted my head "What? No, I'm human!" this was all very confusing. "No need to hide anything from me, Sebastian told me everything…" I growled "I never said I was a demon!" I yelled.

"It's quite obvious you are, just look at your eyes" he said while staring into my eyes. I gasped. "No! You're mistaken! I was born like this!"

"That's not what Sebastian told me…" he said.

"I'M NOT A DEMON!" I screamed while turning around and heading to the door so I could get out of there, unfortunately I forgot that's where Sebastian was standing so I ended up running into him, which felt like running into a brick wall. I looked up at him and attempted to push him out of the way, but to no use, he just ended up wrapping his long arms around me and holding me there. "L-Let go of me!" I yelled while trying to squirm out of his deadly embrace.

He sighed. "It would be nice if you calmed down a bit, we do not mean you any harm" he whispered in my ear. I reluctantly obeyed and stopped squirming; although the Butler still had his arm's wrapped around me I felt much more content.

"Now" said Ciel "You are a demon, but Sebastian believes you may not be full demon since he can usually tell a demon from a human, and in that case if we were to let you go you could possibly go crazy and kill _many _people."

I felt the anger bubbling back up inside of me. "So you're going to keep me captive here forever?" I snickered "you're just like _him."_

"By him I am assuming you mean the man that turned you into a demon… Is that right Sebastian?"

"Yes" Answered Sebastian.

I gasped "How would you know that!?" I yelled in Sebastian's face.

"Is it not obvious? By biting you he gave you some of his demon blood causing you to turn half-demon."

I growled "You know nothing! That is a lie!"

He let out a small smile "I do not lie" he answered and I heard Ciel snicker from behind me.

"I'll make a deal with you" said Ciel as Sebastian turned me around to face him "What?" I growled. "You shall stay here, you may wander around the mansion as you please and attend everyday meal's, Sebastian will take care of you as he does me and in return you will allow us to take care of this man that turned you into a demon."

I gasped "That makes no sense… your going to give me complete luxury _plus _kill the man I hate, what's the catch?"

I saw the faint hint of a smile on Ciel's lips "That's not to be said yet…." He said, I could tell he had a plan and it wasn't to my advantage.

I felt so torn, what if the catch was my life to? But then again, if I did leave where would I go? It's most likely I would get caught and be put back into that cell again…. Here I'm sure they'll protect me… "Fine" I answered "I'll stay here."

Ciel nodded and faced the window again "Sebastian, you will now be taking care of her as well, as you do me, that is an order."

"Yes, my Lord" replied Sebastian as he let go of me.

**Sebastian's POV **

My Master was up to something and I had a sneaky suspicion what it was… Ordering me to take care of the Demon girl as well as him, I hoped he knew that meant I would have to follow her orders as well.

I did not mind having to take care of the girl, I found her very interesting and I had to admit she had an air to her in which I found very enjoyable….

**Ciel's POV **

I let a playful smile dance upon my lip as I rang the bell for Sebastian. This plan had to work, I would see if Sebastian was capable to have feelings and in the meanwhile I would be able to watch a loving relationship blossom, just a small trifle to set my mind off of all this work.

Sebastian eventually walked through the door "What is it you need, My Lord?" he asked.

"Sebastian, I have a question for you."

"What is it, My Lord?"

"Are Demon's capable of harboring feeling's for others?" I asked.

"Quite, in the human world we are very similar to you Mortal's."

I nodded. "That'll be it."

Sebastian bowed and left the room.

Once I was sure he was gone I let a grin spread across my face, this would be _very _entertaining.

**AN: I think I'm going to change the description for this… What does Ciel have up his sleeve? So sorry if Ciel seems a bit OOC….**

**Okay, so this story so far has like 70 views.**

**That means there's like 69 people not reviewing xD**

**YOU! YOU READER RIGHT THERE! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO DO!?**

**YOU NEED TO CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW**

**WRITE SOMETHING YOU LIKED ABOUT THE CHAPTER**

**NOT A FLAME**

**AND CLICK SEND **

**EASY, ISN'T IT!? (; **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I'm sooo sorry for the wait, )": I've been really busy and I'm surprised I found the time to type and publish this. Sorry if this chapter's not very descriptive, I just want to get it done, I'll try to update every week! ^^ Wow Long AN, one more thing. I MAY be changing my username MAYBE! And if I do It'll probably be like SebastianMichaelis'swife are something like that... That's all! Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Ciel's POV**

"Cieeel!" yelled Lizzy as she tackled me in a tight bear hug. I sighed "What do you want Lizzy?"

She grinned and giggled. "We should have another ball tonight! You know, since the last one was so fun!" I was about to reject her offer but quickly stopped myself, a ball would be the perfect opportunity to start my... Plan.

I managed a weak smile back at Lizzy. "Okay, we will have a ball tonight." I answered.

She squealed and ran out the room while yelling how cute of an outfit she was going to wear. Right as she was gone Sebastian entered the room, tea ready, perfect timing. "Sebastian." I said before he could hand me the tea.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I have an order for you."

He bowed. "Your wish is my command."

This would be hard to explain. "Be Human" I demanded.

Sebastian tilted his head. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean, act human, show emotions, feelings et cetera..."

I swear I could see a small smile on his lips as he bowed once more, he must have understood what I meant. "Yes, My Lord."

"Oh, that also means you don't have to take care of Tira or I... Until I say so of course. And you'll be attending the ball this evening"

He grinned and left the room, this was only the beginning of a _very _entertaining show...

**Sebastian's POV**

No doubt about it, my Young Lord had a devious plan up his sleeve and I knew his plan definitely had to do with me and the girl. I was hoping he knew how hard it would be for him without me to serve him... This was a risky plan, for many people. But as his faithful Butler it was my duty to obey his order's, no matter how absurd they may be.

This plan would be fairly easy though, I have been acting human ever since My Lord and I fulfilled that contract, but I am also very skilled in not showing emotion or feelings which I now have to do, sounds easy enough but most things aren't as easy as they may seem to be.

**Tira's POV **

"So... What do you want?" I asked as I walked into Ciel's study, he sent one of his clumsy servants to come and bring me to him, I was curious as to why he didn't send Sebastian.

"We are having a ball tonight" said Ciel "And you will be attending."

I nodded, this boy was giving me almost everything I ever wanted, It was the least I could do for him by doing what he tells me to.

"Mey-Rin will be helping you dress, follow her to the dressing room."

I nodded and followed the red-haired maid to a room right next to mine. In the room were several wardrobes and mirrors. She led me to a wardrobe and pulled out the same black dress I wore last time. "I-I assume you want to wear this one, Yes?" she asked and I nodded.

**40 Minutes later**

I had to admit, that maid took _forever _to put that dress on. When she was finally finished I looked at myself in the mirror, the dress looked good but my hair was frizzy and needed to be tended to, I think the Maid noticed me trying to fix my hair. "U-um, would you like me to do your hair as well, yes?" she asked.

I smiled at the stuttering maid. "Yes, please."

It didn't take her long to make my hair looking nice and glossy with the white headband perfectly placed. I smiled at my reflection but quickly stopped, what was wrong with me?

"Um, the Young Master told me that the ball will be starting at 6" said the Maid. I looked at the clock, it was 5:57.

I nodded and looked back at her, "Thank you for your help." I said while leaving the room and heading for the ballroom. Once I made it there I spotted Ciel dancing with a blonde-haired girl that looked very exited, and Sebastian in a fancy suite leaning against the railing, why was he acting so casual?

Right as I thought that he looked up at me and smiled which caused my cheeks to heat up. He approached me and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, My Lady?" he asked in a voice like silk, I felt my throat constrict and my blush become deeper as I nodded, afraid to say anything.

I gave him my hand and he slowly escorted me down the flight of stairs, when we were to the floor we slowly waltzed around the hard floor, I had never dance before that day so it was very embarrassing when I stumbled, but Sebastian just smiled and led me on, he was like a giant staring down at me, I didn't find it all that frightening though, more comforting actually.

We danced for what felt like hours, occasionally passing by Ciel and the Blonde girl, one time I thought I saw a hint of amusement in Ciel's eyes.

"Sebastian?" I asked. He looked down at me. "Yes?"

"W-Why are you acting so... Carefree? After all, you are a Butler." He smiled at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I am simply following my orders."

I shivered as his hot breath hit my ear and pulled away from him and was about to ask him what his orders were but instead was stopped by a long finger placing itself on my mouth, Sebastian leaned down until our lips were almost touching.

**Sebastian's POV **

I leaned down to the small girl and prepared to place my lip's upon her's, but before I did I looked into her large red eyes and blushing face, I smirked and brushed my lips on her's, a small kiss but it counted... I looked over at my Young Master, him and Lizzy were both staring at us, I could tell Ciel was enjoying this.

I turned and faced the pale girl and smashed my lips against her's in a harsh yet passionate kiss.

_Is that what you wanted, My Lord? _I thought to myself.

**AN: Yay, Fluffy goodness! ^^ Can you tell who I picked for the coupling? LOL, Yep, Sebastian! I hope you all enjoyed! PLEAASE REVIEW, OR ELSE I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE, THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT MOTIVATES ME! SAD RIGHT!? DX**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 4! Hopefully this chapter turns out okay... I don't really know what's going to happen in it... Well, I hope you enjoy! ^.^ Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, they all make me sooo happy! (:**

**Tira's POV **

I gasped as the set of warm lips placed themselves on mine, I couldn't think, it was all happening to quickly for me to think, but I finally regained senses. I pushed the tall man away and ran up the long staircase to my room, as far away from that man as possible.

Once I made it to my room I plopped down on my bed and layed back, why would he do that to me? My heart was beating so fast it felt as if it were about to burst. I clenched my chest and cried out in pain as it sped up even more, what was wrong with me?

I stood up and tried to make it to the door... To get someone for help, but I instead fell face forward on the ground, my hand still clenching my chest.

The pain got even worse as I layed on my stomach on the carpeted ground. I layed there in complete agony until I slowly lost consciousness.

**Sebastian's POV **

I sighed and sat down on the small bed, the girl had not taken that well... I assumed she would kiss back, after all it did seem she liked me quite a bit. Was acting this human really that hard? My Young Master certainly had me backed into a corner... But I had done as he told me, I had acted as if I was a human and I assure you that if I was human I would've kissed the girl as well...

I layed back and closed my eyes, although I could not sleep I seemed to fall into a trance, thinking what it would be like if the small beautiful girl had kissed me back...

My "Trance" was intterupted by a high-pitched cry coming from what seemed like the second floor.

I ignored it and closed my eyes again, it was probably Mey-Rin tripping over her feet once more, which meant it was none of my buisness, considering I wasn't on duty at the time.

**Morning (Still Sebastian's POV)**

I stood up and stretched, it was sometime nice to just have a little bit of time to lay down and relax, I was very lucky to have that time...

I dressed into a cleaner tailcoat and suite, even if I wasn't on duty that didn't mean I wasn't going to look nice.

I walked out in the hallway only to be ran into by the clumsy Mey-Rin. I sighed. "Mey-Rin, watch where you are going" I scolded her.

"I'm so very sorry!" she screeched "B- but I went into the lady Tira's room to dress her for the day but she was on the ground and it did not look like she was breathing! I came to find you! Y- you will help her, yes?"

My eyes widened as I bolted for her room without answering Mey-Rin. When I made it to her room I quickly opened the door to reveal her small body on the ground, her hand clutching her chest.

I growled, sat down next to her and brought her on my lap. I felt her forehead, she definitely had more than a fever. As Mey-Rin had told me in the hallway, it did not look as if she were breathing.

I heard several pairs of footstpes running down the hallway until My Young Matser, Finny and Mey-Rin were standing outside the doorway, staring at Tira's pale face.

"Sebastian!" Yelled my Young Master "This is an order, take her to a doctor immediatly, do not leave her side!" I smiled while picking up the young girl and holding her to my chest. "Yes, My Lord."

I quickly ran out to the carriage with the near-death girl in my arms. I gently placed her in the back of the carriage and sat down in the front, urging the horses to run as quickly as possible to town.

It did not take long to make it to the city, considering our horses were strong and stead-fast with much stamina.

Once we made it to where the local Doctor lived I rushed to the back of the carriage, I opened the door to see Tira still laying there, only her eyes were open and sweat was rolling down her forehead. She looked absolutely miserable, just seeing her like this made my Demon heart ache...

She stretched her arm out to me and grabbed my tie. "Se- Sebastian... Please help me... I- I'm dying" she whispered incoherently. I nodded, picked her up wedding style and brought her in to the Doctor's house without even knocking.

The local doctor was sitting in front of a small girl, who seemed to be coughing a lot, he was wiping a wet rag across her face. He looked up at me and scowled. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking!? I have a patient right now!"

I growled. "This girl, she needs help, help her now and I assure you you will be paid greatly" I said as he stood up. He sighed "Fine..." he looked down at the small girl "I'm sorry Hun, I'll tend to you in a minute, okay?" the young girl nodded and leaned back in the chair.

"Set her down right there" said the doctor while motioning me to set Tira down on a small bed in the corner of the room. I did as he said.

The doctor examined her, felt her forehead and asked her many questions like: "How is your throat feeling?", "Do you have any head pains?" and much more. She only answered yes to one question. The head pains one...

After that I got to thinking. When I found her outside the Manor, she was clutching her head... Like something had been getting into her head...

"Sebastian..." Tira murmured from the small bed, her hand reaching out for me. I knelt down next to the doctor and held her hand in mine. "Your alright..." I told her while giving her a light peck on the back of her hand. She lightly patted my cheek which I assumed was meant to be a slap but she was to weak to do anything.

I chuckled at her and continued to hold her small hand in my large one.

The Doctor sighed. "Well. It seems you just caught a cold... I reccomend several day's of bedrest and a nice cold rag on her forehead for a bit, she'll probably get better within a week."

I nodded while picking Tira back up. "Thank you for your help" I said to the doctor while handing him several gold coins and exiting the small building.

I quckly walked to the carriage and placed Tira in the backseat once more. She looked up at me with those blood red eyes. "Please... Stay with me back here..." she murmured while grabbing my hand again. I sighed, why was she all of a sudden acting like she was interested in me?

"I can't" I answered "I have to drive the carriage, don't worry, It won't be long before we get buck to the Manor."

Her eyes filled with sadness as she nodded and layed down on the leather seat. I smiled and walked to the front of the carriage.

It did not take us long to make it back to the Manor, once we were there I ran to the backseat and carried Tira out of it. She had passed out on the way there, her face looked so content while sleeping, like she had no worries in the world, she truly looked beautiful.

I brought her inside, it was about 9 at night so I assumed almost everyone was asleep, and in order to bring Tira back to her room I would have to pass by my Young Master probably waking him in the meantime which was not something I wanted to do so I instead brought the small pale girl into my room to sleep.

I layed her down on my bed and realized she was still wearing the black dress from last night, something that was probably not to comfy to sleep in.

I grabbed a white undershirt from my dresser and quickly changed her into it, being careful not to stare at her form for my dignity and her's. The shirt went past her knee's, almost like a nightdress. I pulled the cover's up to her chin, the bed was most certainly not large enough for two but Tira was a very small girl so I layed down next to her and pulled the cover's up on me as well.

I wrapped my arm around her and brought her close to me, I could get used to relaxing at night time as the mortal's do... I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, just in case she woke up. Although when she did I had a feeling she would panic at the sight of me holding her like this.

_Oh well_ I thought to myself _I might as well enjoy the time with her right now..._

**A/N: CHAPTER EDITED! :D BY MY LOVELY SISTER/BFF: JOSIE! HERE'S HER LITTLE NOTE TO YOU ALL! (;**

**hey there all mah dinos out thurr... it's Dino_Rawr321 crimsonalchemist2's lil' sistah, josie! just wanted to say that I did the spell check on hererrrr love yuh! and Rawr to olive you! teehee.**

**I apoligize for her crappy language right there, she's good at correcting bu when she want's she can be a really crappy speller! :D Love you Josie! You should check out her profile if you like FMAB AlXOC (: And review! NO FLAMES OR I WILL BEAT YOU UP. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG. I FRICKIN LOVE ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! ;DDD ALREADY 20 REVIEWS, I CAN'T GET OVER IT! ^^ Oh! If you like my stories you can add me on Facebook as Natalie Trancy Phantomhive Newman (Natalie Michaelis Sutcliff Elric) Long name right!? xDD My profile pic's Alois Trancy :33 Thaaat sexaay beast ^^ Don't worries, I'll accept and I don't bite... :3 Alright, enjoy chapter 5! Oh! And thank you Josieee for correcting my chapter! (: *Hugs* I luv and misses you! *.***

**Tira's POV **

I woke to the pain in my chest returning. I gasped and grabbed the chest in front of me... Wait a second... Chest in front of me?

I gasped again and opened my eyes to see Sebastian, his arm's wrapped around me and a content look on his face as he slept.

I pushed on him and tried to remove his arms but he was inhumanly strong. I sighed, irritated. He had no right to touch me like this, he was probably going to just get me to like him then decieve me. Just like that man...

I growled. "Sebastian, wake up and let me go!" I screamed in his ear. His eyes peacefully opened like he wasn't asleep in the first place.

His grip around me tightened. "And why should I? It's very early, you should continue to rest or you may get even more sick..."

I growled again and continued to attempt to escape his grp. "I'm not sick! That stupid Doctor didn't tell us anything, and I can go to my own room!"

He smiled. "I'll have to agree with you, that doctor was very unhelpful. You are much sicker than he presumed."

"Why you!" I yelled while raising my hand to slap him. His hand quickly caught mine and intertwined his finger's with mine. I blushed. "W- why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Can't you tell?" Answered Sebastian "I like you, when I first met you you sparked my interest... No other lady made me feel that way in a long time."

I gasped. "B- but, I'm a half demon! I'm a monster! How could you like a monster!?"

He grinned and pulled my chin up so I was looking into his pure red eyes. "I wouldn't have you any other way" he answered while lowering his lips to mine.

My instincts were faster than last time he did that, I quickly put my hand in front of my mouth so his lips were blocked. I almost laughed at the dissapointed look on his face. I scowled at him. "I'm not going to let a pathetic Butler as yourself steal my first kiss."

He chuckled. "Too bad, I already have."

I shook my head. "That didn't count, there was no romance in it."

"Hmmm, I disagree" said Sebastian while pulling me closer. I sighed and let him hold me, there was no use resisiting when I couldn't win.

Instead I let my eyes close and fall asleep in the butler's arm's.

**6 Hours later**

"Ti-"

"Tira."

"Tira, it's time to wake up" said a soft voice in front of me.

I yawned and opened my eyes. Sebastian was there, standing next to the bed, his usual suite and tailcoat outfit on. That's when I realized what _I _was wearing as well, an undershirt that was _clearly _too big for my small frame and I could easily guess who's it was.

I looked at Sebastian and glared at the cocky grin on his face.

"Give me my dress, I'm going to change" I demanded while standing up.

"Well..." said Sebastian while grabbing a goregoes red dress of of his dresser. "You have been wearing that black dress for a while... Maybe it's time for something new?" he asked while holding the red dress out to me.

I sighed irratibly and took the dress. "Fine, turn around while I change." He luckily did as I said.

I attempted to unbutton the large shirt but was having struggles, the button's just refused to cooperate. I growled in frustration, I could almost hear Sebastian laughing behind me.

"Get over here and help me" I hissed at Sebastian. He turned around and expertly undid the buttons, I blushed as he slowly slid the shirt off of me, reavealing my body. I swore Sebastian was almost grinning.

**20 minutes later (Still Tira's POV)**

Sebastian had once again made me look beautiful. The dress looked perfect, like it was made for me, but why did I have the feeling someone else had worn it?

"You look _very_ pretty" whispered Sebastian in my ear. I growled and stepped away from him. "Your Mater is probably awake now, go take care of him like the Butler you are!" I yelled in frustration.

"I'm afraid I cannot" Said Sebastian "You see, my orders are to stay by your side until you are not sick."

"What!?" I replied "I'm fine! I feel normal!" it was true, all of my pains had gone away.

Sebastian shook his head, a grim look on his face. "You are still very sick..."

I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the small room, only to be followed by the Butler.

I growled, he was starting to get on my nerves. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

I sighed. "I need some fresh air, let's go to town" I said.

Sebastian shook his head. "Unfortuanetly that is not an option, you will get even more sick if we stay in that filthy town for long."

"Sebastian, take her to town" said a voice from across the hallway. Sebastian and I both looked over to see Ciel standing there, a determined look on his face. Sebastian nodded. "As you wish, My Lord."

I almost smiled as we headed out to the carriage, I had one that argument. But why did I feel glad that I was going with Sebastian? It definitely wasn't a date... Or was it?

**A/N: Chapter 5, done! :D Next xhapter will be where all the reaaaal big romancy stuff comes in ;3 Lovies you all! ^^ REVIEW. PWETTY PWEASE? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slow updates; I've been REALLY busy, luckily all I have to do for this chapter is copy from my comp. Book and spellcheck, but I literally have only 20 minutes to write it! So, enjoy, sorry if it seem's rushed! *_***

**Tira's POV **

"I highly recommend we actually _visit _some of these intriguing strores" said Sebastian, walking beside me.

I sighed irritably, for the past few hours he had willingly trudged along with me while I gazed at the several stores display windows, never walking into any of them, which was obviously irritating him...

Right as we started walking through the crowded sidewalks I decided, that was _not _a date, more like an awkward walk between the 2 of us.

I stopped walking as an idea came to my head. "I have to use the restroom." I said simply.

Sebastian sighed. "I'm sure they'll have a restroom in the back of one of these stores" he said.

I nodded. "Then you stay here, I'll be right back." I said and headed to the nearest store that didn't have much people in it. The sign for the building was in a different language and when I walked into the dim lite small store, there were all sorts of nick knacks aligning the walls.

At the end of the store was a small counter with a lanky man standing behind it. "Do you have a restroom?" I asked.

He nodded and pointed to a hallway next to the counter. "Thanks." IU said and walked through the hallway. At the end were 2 doors, a metal one and a wooden one. I walked through the metal one and was lead to outside, where it was now raining steadily. I sighed and turned around to walk back inside and try to go through the other door, but I was abruptly stopped by a pair of arms grabbing me from behind and pulling me out into the rain.

I gasped as the strong arms pushed me against the wall. I looked up at the person, he was obviously male, telling by his muscular build, he was wearing a long dark coat, protecting him from the now pouring rain.

He pulled a deadly-looking knife out of his pocket and aimed it at my face. "I've finally found you..." he whispered as he ran the sharp knife from my eye to my jaw. I could feel the blood gather and spill out of the cut he made. I started to scream but was interrupted by the man pressing his large hand against my mouth. "I will never let you escape me again..." he whispered in a rough voice, repositioning the knife to my stomach. Before I could try to scream in protest the man quickly stabbed the knife into my stomach, causing pain to erupt in my whole body. I screamed as loud as I could at the pain, causing the man to wince and jump back from the loud scream.

I gripped at the bleeding wound and fell to the ground, staring at the rain and blood mixing on the cold pavement. I closed my eyes and prepared for the man to do more. But instead I heard the loud scream of the man, followed by his running footsteps. Next thing I remembered I was being held in the strong arms of Sebastian, my eyes were open now and staring into his blood red eyes. "Are you alright?" he whispered. I shook my head in response, before I could see his reply I blacked out from to much movement, I tried not to be scared as his face slowly faded away from me.

…**...**

When I woke a fairly large bed, covered by many thick blanket's. I sat up to see I was in a quite quaint, yet large, room. It mainly consisted as the bed I was on, a large door at the other end and a _very _large wardrobe probably filled with 100's of elegant clothes, telling from the exotic deep red wallpaper and lush carpets.

I stood up and walked thought the door, I was led to a large living area with a fancy couch, a table and a chess board. There were no windows in the room and the only light was a small candlestick by the couch.

_Where am I? _I though to myself. _Where's Sebastian? _Right as I thought that very question two slender arms wrapped themselves around my waist, obviously Sebastian. I almost sighed in relief at his warm touch. He spun me around and smirked. "How are you feeling?" he whispered as he delicately brushed his lips upon my eyelids. "I feel fine." I answered.

He nodded and took a step away from me. "We need to talk." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"You becoming a demon" he answered.

I nodded.

"Well, first of all, we are here so I can train you how to be a proper demon" continued Sebastian.

I tilted my head in confusion. "I don't get it, why do I need training to become a demon, and how would you know _how _to train me as a demon?" So many more questions flowed through my mind, but I refrained from asking any of them.

"He took a step closer to me once more. "I'm a demon" he whispered softly, as if he was afraid his voice would hurt me.

I just stood there, I wasn't very surprised... How did I not notice?

"Are you surprised?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I should have realized" I answered.

He smirked and just as soon as it spread it disappeared as he continued his explaining. "It will take you 1-2 months to become a full demon, we are here because during that time you become uncontrollable, you will not be able to control your given strength and attempt to kill everyone and everything in your path. So I decided it would be best to isolate you and I, so your instincts do not get the best of you during your training."

"Where's Ciel?" I blurted, it was just one of my many questions flowing through my head.

"Ah, good question, my Young Master is here as well. He will not get in the way; I shall take care of him during my free time. That is why this home I of such luxury, he wouldn't have it any other way.

I nodded, glad there was someone else here. "What's it like... Turning into a demon?"

"Painful" he answered.

"Painful as in...?

"Do you remember those pains in your stomach and head? It will be like that, only one hundred times worse, these next months you shall be suffering."

_Well that was a nice way to say it..._ I thought to myself as I felt warm, fresh tears running down my cheeks. Sebastian pulled me closer to him so I was sobbing into his chest.

"I- I don't want to be a demon..." I sobbed into his chest.

"I know... But I have the feeling you will have the ability to cope with it better than others" said Sebastian. If I wasn't so broken about no longer being human I would've smiled at his compliment.

"What was it like for you, turning into a demon?" I asked.

"I am afraid I do not remember, most of the times demon's do not remember anything about there human life."

"So I won't remember anything!? I exclaimed.

"I do not know" he answered.

We sat there in complete silence until I broke it. "I can train myself..." I said "You always seem so preoccupied with Ciel, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

He scowled. "No, you need training. Without it you would become insane and uncontrollable, you would go on a rampage and try to kill all of London, which would result in me having to kill you."

I gulped, it was all so sudden... My whole life, so far, was slipping through my fingers like water, I had no control over it. And I presumed I never would.

Sebastian's large hand gripped my chin and pulled my head up so I was staring into his red eyes. "You do realize, once you are a trained demon, you will have the ability to take revenge out on the man who did this to you."

I gasped at the sudden realization, why had I _not _thought about that!? It was such a... _good _idea. Ever since the day I was taken away from my family I hated that cursed man, and when I realized when he bit me he had started the process of me being a demon I hated him even more. Being able to take revenge on that horrible man would most likely make me feel much more... Alive. Like the sweet candy of life, only this candy was a sour, yet sweet, cup of warm blood; _his _ blood.

I smirked at the delightful thought. "Yes" I said "Train me to be a demon, train me to take revenge."

**I guess that was pretty short... I wrote this in math class so it probably sucks! Review or I'll rape a kitten and eat it's heart. (mmm, kitten heart.)**


End file.
